Gremlins - Abracadabra!
by Sarah Vilela
Summary: Gizmo was watching the magical show of the magician Starlight, when suddenly a gutter wet it and made it give rise to new Mogwais. In a dark dawn, here comes... the Magician Gremlin. It's up to Billy, Kate and Gizmo to put a end to it on the streets of New York, but it was not as easy as it sounds...


**New York Street - 8:20 p.m.**

Narrator: Oh, one more quiet night... Cars, bikes, bikes, taxis, buses and trucks are rushing through the streets... Billy and Kate, of course they're coming back from the supermarket.

Billy Peltzer: We came back from the supermarket, Kate... After so many purchases... we got what we wanted with a lot of speed and a lot of sweat...

Kate Peltzer: And good that it's not midnight... Otherwise, our mogwai will become Gremlin.

Billy Peltzer: And we bought enough food for dinner... to feed an entire family for a week or two.

Kate Peltzer: That's right... And we'll be back in a few minutes to eat!

 **Billy and Gizmo's New York Apartment - 8:30 p.m.**

Gizmo: (playing Subway Surfers in your phone) Run, run, run... Avoid the trains... Much caution...

Billy Peltzer: Gizmo, we're here!

Kate Peltzer: We came back from the supermarket! We buy everything we want, including cheese breads, bacon and grapes!

Gizmo: You finally arrived... Why did you take so long?

Billy Peltzer: It's because we think a lot to buy the lowest prices... Otherwise, we would not have enough money!

Gizmo: Yeah. And so, did you buy blueberries, as I asked?

Billy Peltzer: Unfortunately, we do not buy blackberries... But fortunately, we bought strawberries!

Gizmo: Anyway... the strawberries are good too!

Billy Peltzer: While I cut the strawberries, watch TV!

Gizmo: All right... And that's what I'll do! (pick up the TV remote control and press "play" to turn it on)

Kate Peltzer: Gizmo, have you found some interesting show for us... But what are you watching?

Gizmo: A magic show. This seems interesting... (he lets Kate sit next to him)

Starlight Magician: Respectable audience... Ladies and gentleman... Boys and girls... Brothers and sisters... Fathers and mothers... Uncles and aunts... With you, the magician Starlight!

Kate Peltzer: This seems interesting... What will be the magic tricks?

Starlight Magician: With you, the first magic trick tonight... the trick of being buried alive!

Kate Peltzer: Oh my god! The magician is going to be buried alive!

Gizmo: Will it work?

Starlight Magician: And now, I will enter this coffin and my assistants will bind me with leather bands and close the coffin with nails!

Billy Peltzer: The strawberries are in the bowl, Gizmo... But what are you watching?

Gizmo: The magic show of the magician Starlight!

Billy Peltzer: This seems interesting...

Kate Peltzer: And we are in the part where the magician will be buried alive.

 **Starlight Magician's Theater - 8:45 p.m.**

Audience: Hurray! Hurray! Three cheers for Starlight Magician!

Starlight Magician: Thank you! Thank you! And now... the trick of making the pigeons disappear!

Audience: Hurray! Hurray!

 **Billy and Gizmo's New York Apartment - 9:00 p.m.**

Gizmo: Wow... the magician Starlight is good at doing magic and illusion!

(all of a sudden a gutter falls on the Gizmo's fur, making him moan)

Gizmo: (moaning) No... no... nooo...

(five new mogwai originated near the sofa)

Billy Peltzer: Oh my god! How did you get wet, Gizmo?

Kate Peltzer: If I'm not mistaken, he got wet in the gutter of the ceiling!

Billy Peltzer: Must be because of the heavy rains... It rained so much when we prepared for the supermarket! And when we finished our shopping, the rain stopped!

(the new mogwai went towards the last room)

Billy Peltzer: Honey... What do you think they're going to do in the last room?

Kate Peltzer: I think they'll relax on the mattresses... besides jumping a lot in them...

Billy Peltzer: Looks like we're in trouble... Let's brush our teeth and sleep... And I just took a shower.

Kate Peltzer: That's it. And let's protect our mogwai, too.

Gizmo: Yeah.

 **Starlight Magician's Theater - 11:00 p.m.**

Starlight Magician: For today it's just, people! Thank you so much for watching our show and have a good night!

Assistants: Goodbye, ladies and gentlemen!

Audience: Goodbye, Starlight!

Starlight Magician: Goodnight to everyone!

 **Billy and Gizmo's New York Apartment - 12:00 a.m.**

New mogwai: Yummy... yummy... (eating apples of the basket)

(the new mogwai eats after midnight and some seconds later, they're turned into cocoons)

Billy and Gizmo: Zzzzz...

 **Billy and Gizmo's New York Apartment - 2:00 a.m.**

(the cocoons starts to hatch and become Gremlins)

Gremlins: Hahahahaha!

(the Gremlins jumped out the window and went into the warehouse.)

Gremlins: Let's begin... our fun!

 **New York Street - 2:10 a.m.**

(the Gremlins invaded the streets and entered the Starlight Magician's theater.)

 **Starlight Magician's Theater - 2:20 a.m.**

(the Gremlins entered the dressing room and stole the magical kit from the magician Starlight.)

Gremlins: Hahahahahaha!

(a Gremlin dressed as magician with magic wand appeared in front of the theater.)

Magician Gremlin: Hahahahaha! And now, humans... Feel my amazing magic!

(and so, the Magician Gremlin uses your wand to turning the cards on the table into giant cards, planes into giant pigeons, and buses into giant rabbits.)

 **Billy and Gizmo's New York Apartment - 2:25 a.m.**

Billy Peltzer: Oh... oh... I can't sleep with these strange grunts out there...

Gizmo: Me neither...

Billy Peltzer: It must be an invasion of Gremlins on the streets...

Gizmo: I also think...

Billy Peltzer: I'll open the shutter to see what's happening...

(opening the shutter, Billy does not believe what he sees. The Magic Gremlin was spreading his magic all around and dancing in the streets.)

Billy Peltzer: Wow, I do not believe what I see! A Gremlin dressed as a magician dropping his magic everywhere!

Gizmo: Oh, here we go again...

Kate Peltzer: What is it, dear? What is the problem?

Billy Peltzer: The Gremlins are loose again! And this time, there's a Gremlin dressed as a magician dropping his magic everywhere!

Gizmo: Everything seems to be lost...

Kate Peltzer: Guys, let's not let the city be overrun by an army of Gremlins! You want it all to end in a terrible catastrophe?

Billy Peltzer: No! I don't want everything to end in disaster!

Gizmo: Me neither!

Kate Peltzer: So let's get ready to fight these invading monsters in New York City!

Billy Peltzer: Yeah! That's the way it is!

Gizmo: For we will not give up our adventures!

 **New York Street - 2:30 a.m.**

(Billy carries the box with Gizmo inside while Kate holds a tool chest)

Billy Peltzer: Let's go... put an end to the Gremlins who live invading streets.

Kate Peltzer: Good thing I brought the toolbox, and inside it has the tools... including a machete!

Billy Peltzer: In fact... united will win!

Gizmo: Billy, I got a bad feeling...

Billy Peltzer: But how come? Is there some Gremlin in the middle of the road?

Gizmo: Yeah... According to the strange grunts I hear.

Kate Peltzer: I agree, Gizmo. We have to stop these Gremlins once and for all!

Billy Peltzer: I just hope there's no Gremlin trying to catch us by surprise with deadly weapons and...

Billy, Kate and Gizmo: Oooh!

Magician Gremlin: I am the Magician Gremlin, and I'm going to throw my magic at you!

Billy Peltzer: What is happening here? Why do not you use your magic to stop this Gremlin?

Starlight Magician: Firstly, it's because I'm not with my magic kit! And secondly, this horrible monster stole this kit, and ruined everything he saw ahead!

Magician Gremlin: You may even try to detonate me, but I'm so strong that anyone! Hahahahaha! You will never win!

Gizmo: Oh yeah? I'll chase you away with those arrows of fire!

(and so, Gizmo picks up a box of matches, lights the end of one of the arrows, and shoots up.)

Gizmo: So, what do you think?

Magician Gremlin: Not bad... But what else can you do to me?

Gizmo: I'll shoot a arrow of fire at you!

(Gizmo attempts to shoot a second arrow of fire in Magician Gremlin, but he swerves quickly)

Magician Gremlin: Are you sure you can stop me? (picks up a pendulum from the magic kit) You're tired... very tired... your palpaces are heavy...

Gizmo: (hypnotized, dropping the bow and arrows) Oooh...

Billy Peltzer: Oh no! Gizmo!

Gizmo: (still hypnotized) I need to... control myself...

Kate Peltzer: Hey! Stop this!

Magician Gremlin: Huh?

Kate Peltzer: Put our mogwai down, your miserable Gremlin son-of-a-bitch!

Magician Gremlin: Oh yeah? You're not match for my magic tricks!

Billy Peltzer: Sorry to break your act, but... let's get going!

Magician Gremlin: Hahahahaha! You will not stop me! (he uses his wand to trap Kate in a saw-a-half box)

Kate Peltzer: Oh no!

Billy Peltzer: Kate!

Kate Peltzer: Billy!

Billy Peltzer: It will not look like this! For you will have what you deserve!

Magician Gremlin: Oh yeah? Take that! (he used his magic wand to handcuff Billy's hands behind his back. Then he makes the poor guy float upside down and dive headfirst into a water tank.)

Billy Peltzer: Oh (glub) no! (the curtain went up around the tank)

Kate Peltzer: Billy! (seeing Billy in water tank)

(the "audience" of the Magician Gremlin felt very desperate because of the situations in which the trio was: Kate was in a sawing box in the middle, Billy was handcuffed and dipped in a water tank and Gizmo was hypnotized. Meanwhile, the sorceress Felicia, after spying everything on his broom, left flying and hid behind a post)

Felicia: (thinking) Oh no! It seems my friends are in serious trouble!

Crowd: Ooooh!

Magician Gremlin: Gizmo... caca!

Felicia: (thinking) And it looks like Gizmo will be in danger of hitting his boots!

Magician Gremlin: And now, Gizmo... time to grand finale!

(he reaches into one sleeve and pulls out a string of handkerchiefs tied together. Onlookers gasp in fear and shock, and he lashes out with the rope and snags the hypnotized mogwai, wrapping him many times around. He pulls him in as if playing with a yo-yo, ready to end his life)

Marla Bloodstone: (feeling a tightening in the heart) I think that's the end... for us.

Magician Gremlin: Now you meet your doom!

(he pulls back for a throw, and the camera pans quickly down the street to show an Iron Maiden standing open at a distance)

Felicia: (thinking) Oh my god! I need to act fast, before it's too late!

(he lets fly with Gizmo, and the camera follows as he sails toward the sarcophagus. He comes to a stop with little room to spare before hitting the spikes and is yanked back as the camera follows. Magician Gremlin goes for another throw, and this time he stops with an even thinner margin. Cut to his hand as he snaps back into it, then follow him on one more fling. Still hiding behind the pole, Felicia prepared to use the magic in the main trio, which is in trouble. In releasing the magic, the three were bathed in a golden light. The onlookers gasp in disbelief just before he hurtles into the spikes and the lid of the Iron Maiden slams shut on him. The case falls flat on the pavement. It looks as if Magician Gremlin had killed Gizmo)

Narrator: Oh no! Our favorite mogwai from North America is gone forever! And now the whole city of New York is in the hands of the evil Magician Greml- (Magician Gremlin was surrounded by a bright light) But wait, there's more? What lights are these?

Magician Gremlin: (still surrounded by bright light) But... what is this? What's happening to me? No! No! No! No! No! NOOOOO! (and then, he explodes and melts into goo)

Felicia: (muttering) Well, I gave a lesson in this invasion of Gremlins... But what about my friends?

Gizmo: (stunned, near the Iron Maiden) Oh... my head... It was a magic and so much...

Felicia: Gizmo! Thank God, you're alive!

Gizmo: You're welcome!

Felicia: Are you okay, Gizmo?

Gizmo: More or less... Did you let go of this strange magic to save us?

Felicia: Yes, it was me. I did it hidden so I would not be noticed by this crazy Gremlin! If I did not make it in time... it was once a mogwai.

Gizmo: Good. So, let's save the others!

(She gets down to the business of freeing her friends, holding Gizmo inside a box. First she looks for the water tank and pulled the curtain that was around it. Pulling it, she realized Billy was not inside the tank. Surprised, she tosses it aside and flies over to Kate. The saw-in-half box has now had exactly that done to it, and the two halves have been separated. She looks at Kate's head, then at the other half—which has a pair of wiggling feet poking out of it. Pushing the halves together, she opens the head end and Kate leaps out in one piece. She looks herself over to make sure everything is there, and the two smile at one another. Kate's expression quickly changes to one of alarm; she points at the other end of the box, where the feet are still wiggling. They both walk to this, exchange a quick glance, and open its doors. Billy pops out, also completely intact.)

Crowd: Yaaay!

Marla Bloodstone: Hurray! How did you do it?

Billy Peltzer: It's magic, silly!

Kate Peltzer: Our friendly witch saved us this magical nightmare!

Gizmo: If it were not for our friend sorceress... we would be nothing but bloody corpses! (yamning)

Felicia: All thanks to me for ransom! So... good night, friends! (yawning and flying on his broom)

Billy and Kate: Goodbye, Felicia! Good night!

(Billy found on the ground the magic wand and the magic kit of the magical Starlight)

Billy Peltzer: Here is your magic kit, Starlight Magician!

Starlight Magician: Thanks, friend! But what is your name?

Billy Peltzer: My name is Billy Peltzer! (referring to Kate) This is my wife, Kate Peltzer!

Kate Peltzer: (waving) Hello, Starlight Magician!

Billy Peltzer: (holding Gizmo's box) And this is my second pet, the mogwai Gizmo!

Gizmo: Zzzzz... (sleeping on your box)

Starlight Magician: What are the Mogwais like?

Billy Peltzer: The Mogwais are a race of small, furry, rodent-like creatures, koala-like creatures and sometimes primate-like creatures with big ears and three stubby fingers and toes. But there are three very important rules for caring for a Mogwai. 1. Don't put it near light, especially sunlight, it can kill them. 2. Don't let it get wet with water nor give it any water to drink nor bathe it. 3. No matter how much it cries or begs, NEVER feed it after midnight.

Starlight Magician: What are the consequences by rule broken?

Billy Peltzer: If Mogwais gets wet, they begin to multiply, leaving acorns back, similar to eggs. The Mogwais don't like the strong light, because it irritates them. Sunlight can kill them! The consequence of the third rule is the most horrible of all: if the Mogwais feed themselves after midnight, they turns into cocoon, undergoing a metamorphosis, transforming into Gremlins.

Starlight Magician: How do you know these things?

Billy Peltzer: My dad gave me this Mogwai for Christmas when I was 19, and he told me about those rules, as the old Chinese salesman grandson told to him.

Kate Peltzer: The rules were not followed, but... Gizmo was never in front of the sunlight and never fed after midnight.

Starlight Magician: And what are the Gremlins like?

Billy Peltzer: Gremlins are devilish creatures, who have a sinister and devilish laugh. With their intelligence, they destroy homes and shops, cause fires, explosions, traffic accidents, kill people and terrorize cities. Although they destroy everything they see ahead, they are a little funny. Gremlins also multiply with water and also don't like strong light. Sunlight can kill them too.

Starlight Magician: Ah... So I already know how this monster came along besides stealing my magic kit!

Billy Peltzer: Glad it turned out well...

Kate Peltzer: I think so too, dear... Now that's enough! Let's go back to our apartment before we get in any more trouble!

Billy Peltzer: Okay... Goodbye! Good night, magician Starlight!

Starlight Magician: Good evening to all of you, ladies and gentlemen!

Narrator: And so it was another dawn with a happy ending and... a melted magician. Thanks to Billy, Kate and Gizmo! And also by the sorceress Felicia!

 **THE END**


End file.
